


The Bonder

by Jeanz07



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: COVID-19, F/M, I find miraculous lore super interesting, Kwami & Miraculous Lore, Little of that, Old Waynes, is this a crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanz07/pseuds/Jeanz07
Summary: The Peacock Miraculous has been won from Hawkmoth, but there is an issue, its still cracked, and she needs someone to fix it... a bonder from the Wayne family.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 19
Kudos: 301





	The Bonder

**Author's Note:**

> I adore writing about the Miraculous and coming up with lore for it, I haven't really seen anything like what popped in my mind. I don't know when I thought of this but I did? So I write it for fun, hope y'all like it. 
> 
> *Also it has nothing to do with my other Daminette story.

The Wayne Family had been isolated in the house due to the current pandemic, they only left for Bat related issues and Tim practically did all of his work at home anyways. It was no surprise when a few of the Justice League members started to show up at the manor, there were many rooms, and the Bat-Cave was practically a second Justice Hall, that could second as a home, Wonder Woman, Superman and his family, and a few others had squirmed their way into one of the many rooms that could be found down hallways. Things were a bit chaotic to say the least, a bunch of overpowered, competitive, and at times idiotic people in the same house was a mess, after about three months they thought nothing else could surprise them, then a portal opened at the dinner table.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had been living with Fu for the duration of the pandemic, he had become like a grandfather to her, and her parents adored as well, under the guise of a friendly old man that Marinette had helped and grown close with. Her parents wanted to keep the bakery open, but decided it would be dangerous to keep Marinette with them, so they sent her to stay with Fu, which was a benefit. With less worry about going to school she was able to study more about being the Guardian and the Kwami. After months of searching she found and defeated Hawkmoth and took back Chat Noir’s ring, as the training Guardian it was her job. She had healed Duusu’s Miraculous spiritually, but it still had a crack that needed to be fixed and only a Kwami- Miraculous bonder could fix it. She had read and researched where to find a bonder. She had found the Wayne line, a large line of expert bonders who dropped off the planet of Miraculous until a few years ago were reports of a new Wayne bonder had been started from the League of Assassins, Damian Al Ghul- Wayne, she had met him once when they were young, around 7, Fu had introduced them quickly and they got along which was surprising due to the fact the Damian had always been a little, rude. She had kept in contact with him, even as he had been moved with his Father to Gotham, to Wayne Manor, it was perfect, the Manor was known to have one of the most wonderful bonder rooms in the Guardian history. She grabbed Duusu’s Brooch and merged Tikki and Kaalki together and opened a portal to the Manor.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked out and looked in shock at the twelve or so people staring in shock at her.

“Hello I am looking for Damian.”

“Ah, what can I help you with?” The group seemed more shocked at Damian’s attitude than her appearance. She sheepishly pulled out the Peacock Brooch.

“I fixed it spiritually, but there is still a crack I was wondering if you could…”

“Tt. Of course, follow me, the room is a bit... hidden.”

“Thank you so much, it would be nice to catch up, as well.” He grinned at her.

“And you are?” That's when Marinette finally looked at who was at the table. Her eyes widened at Diana, she recognized her from the magic, Tikki had a little to do with her creation, the more she looked at the table the more things started to click and out of the corner of her eye she saw Damian laughing at her.

“This is er,” He looked quizzically at her and she shrugged and dropped her transformation, “Marinette, she is an old friend.”

“It’s a pleasure to met you all, your home is wonderful Mr. Wayne.”

“Thank you, but if you don’t mind being asked-” He was interrupted by the explosion of Wayne children.

“How do you do that to Damian?”

“Where did you come from?”

“What was the transformation for? Are you a magical girl!?!”

“Are you a Ladybug?” That question halted everyone’s questions.

“Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you Daughter of Hippolyta and Creation magic.”

“Is she with you?”

“Yes, but I prefer to keep her away, I am on Guardian business-” She smiled again awkwardly to the group. Damian placed a hand on her back, and started to lead her from the room.

“You can be acquainted with her later we have work to do, good bye.” They exited the room leaving the group with way more questions than answers.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette and Damian made their way to the room and Marinette could hardly hold in her excitement.

“I’ve heard it is gorgeous, did you spend a lot of time there, what does your Father think of bonding?”

“Father doesn’t know.” She knew that she looked a little disgusted at that statement, but Damian didn’t look overly offended at the action. “Tt. His parent’s didn’t know either, I am the first in many generations, Alfred had an idea of its existence, but he wasn’t certain.”

“I knew that, I just assumed that they weren’t producing and fixing the jewelry publicly like you.” He only hummed and opened a door in the wall and led her down a staircase to a beautiful room, it was dark and a little cramped but it swirled with magic, it reminded Marinette of a cave or those abandoned pictures with the overgrown plants. “Oh, it is wonderful down here Damian.’’ Tikki, Kaalki, and Duusu left her bag and fluttered around the room. Damian held out his hand for the Brooch and went immediately to inspect it.

“It is in relatively good shape, I should be able to fix it in a few days, how are Nooroo and Plagg?”

“Good, adjusting to the bit of normalcy we have right now, they do not miss their old owners.” They both snickered at that and Damian moved to take her out of the room and they walked down the hallway. “I should get going, the Guardian wants me back, he is easily worried.” Marinette transformed with Tikki and Kaalki again but before she could open the portal Damian grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close.

“I’ll see you soon beloved.” He moved down and closed the gap between their lips and she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her. They separated at the load clapping and whistles from down the hallway, she grinned up at Damian who was smirking at her. She opened a portal.

“Bye, beloved.” She stepped through with a wave to the rest of the group, Damian lips fell into a frown, she left him for the dogs.


End file.
